


A Strange Start

by SugarySin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Inflation, Confused Harry, Egg Laying, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarySin/pseuds/SugarySin
Summary: Harry blinked at her owlishly for a minute, then down at his sore stomach “So, you're saying some random guy, got me pregnant?”Slowly he moved his hand over his stomach “and you want me to abort an unborn baby.”Madam Pomfrey sighed. “I'm not saying you have to get rid of the egg, its not a baby yet, but it might be for the best Mr. Potter”
Relationships: Incubus/Harry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	1. A Strange Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall! Please enjoy this story!
> 
> //ALSO THIS CHAPTER HAS NON CON, THIS IS MOSTLY A NON CON STORY\\\

Harry grumbled as he trudged himself into bed, flicking the canopy closed around him and throwing up a silencing charm, he was too tired to listen to Ron snore all night. Harry was embarrassed to admit but he had only thought of using a silencing charm around his bed this year, between his nightmares and Ron's snoring it was a wonder he had gotten any sleep before. Tossing his glasses onto his nightstand Harry Potter finally succumbed to sleep.

Dark eyes had been watching the boy who lived for while now, amused when he did something that had unknowingly helped the man now perched at the end of the teen's bed, that silencing charm would come in handy. The sound a flesh tearing filled the small area the confined the bed, as fleshy tentacle like limbs came from the man's lower back, eight in total, very similar to a spider. Unlike a spider however each tentacle limb varied in size, the smallest about the width of a pinky finger, the largest about the size of the man's fist.

The smallest tentacle rubbed against Harry's lips, sweet and tangy substance leaking from it, the teen's tongue darting out to lick his lips and sigh, the man smirked quickly but gently thrusting the tentacle into Harry's mouth. The dark eyed man stilled as the teen stirred a little, after he settled back in, the man reached for his wand and wordlessly castes the blinding curse on the teen. He didn't need to be exposed just yet, he had a plan and if it was to be successful he need the teen's good intentions, if he woke to soon, it would ruin everything.  
He couldn't have that.

The tentacle slide further into the wet, warm mouth, Harry choking slightly. The teen swallowed as he woke up, attempting to sit up but was pushed back down but something on his shoulders, gagging he struggled against the thing in his throat but it was too late, something sweet and tangy filled his taste buds as whatever it was filled his throat and mouth with a strange thick liquid. His still half asleep mind clouded even more and to his horror and embarrassment, he swallowed the liquid and sucked lightly on the thing.

Harry didn't know what was happening, but now he didn't really care, his body was starting to heat up and he need something, he just didn't know what. 

The man moaned slightly as the teen sucked on the sensitive flesh, the two tentacles he had pinning the teens shoulders down now moved to his wrists, pinning them above the other's head, another two tentacles began trailing up the teen's heated flesh, burning away his night clothes as they went. Dark eyes hungrily watched as the teen arched his back and released a startled moan as one ventured over an erect nipple, he licked his lips, Harry was much more responsive then he thought he would be.

He directed the fleshy limbs lower, one stopping and wrapping itself around the surprising small cock, the other between the teen's cheeks. Harry froze, snapping his legs shut, but it was no use, two more slightly lager tentacles roughly wound around his knees and pulling them up away, completely exposing the younger's tight pink hole.

The tentacle around his cock started pumping him slowly releasing more of the addictive liquid as the other one ventured back to the teen's entrance, he could feel the other trying to pull away and say something around the small tentacle in his mouth but whatever it was was to slurred and muffed for the man to hear, he rubbed against the teens hole, watching as he tried clenching it tighter, he licked his lips, the tentacle releasing ooze as it rubbed and teased at the pretty little hole.

Slowly he pushed it into the tight heat, moaning lowly as he did, this time he did hear what the other said, in a mix between a a pained yelp and a moan, the teen had managed to get out a “no” the rest of what he said was to garbled, he had no intention of listening now that he had gotten this far, he pushed in a few inches before thrusting it softly, a little further in each time, not wanting to hurt his new lover to much.

By the time he removed the limb the teen was back to moaning, soft pants falling from his lips with the occasional whimper, the moved his body in between the still forced open legs and held the head of his large cock against the fluttering hole. If he was human, it probably would've been considered a monstrous sized dick, but he, being what he was, just on the large size, compared to the Potter's small cock though, he felt pleasantly pleased with his size. 

He pressed his cock in slowly, Harry arching and trying to scream as he was entered, his hole stretched further then he ever thought was possible and it was going so deep. He sobbed around the thing in his mouth as the one from his ass joined it. The man stopped once he was fully seated in the too tight heat, he was panting hard from the effort not to just tear into the other. 

After a few minutes and Harry's sobs quieting back down, he moved his hips against the Potter's gently, the other's small cock still rock hard and being pumped by the tentacle, though he had obviously cum at some point and the dark eyes had missed it. 

He pulled back further and further, his thrusts picking up the pace as the teen started moaning again, the sound of skin pounding against skin filled the canopy as the man started chasing his own orgasm, his monstrous cock going punishingly deep into the other who was little more then a gasping moaning mess. He slammed them together in a few last hard stuttering thrusts as he shot hot, fiery ropes of cum into the teen.

Breathing hard he slowly pulled his still hard cock from the abused hole, replacing it quickly when he pulled away enough, with his largest tentacle. Using the two that were still holding the Potter's wrists above his head, he pulled the teen until he was kneeling, the largest tentacle still flush with the abused entrance, the two from Harry's knees moved upward, loving caressing the wizard's hips and stomach before wrapping around his waist.

The green eyes were so glazed the man wasn't sure if The blinding spell had worn off or not, the tentacle on his waist pulled him down slowly, impaling the Potter on the thick tentacle. This time Harry did scream, right before going limp, with the teen unconscious, the thick tentacle had no issues sliding in deeper then the man's cock had, man thrust it a few times watching with hungry eyes as the bulge in the teen's stomach moved with him, the thrust were shallow as they worked something into the deepest parts of Harry and leaving it lodged for the Boy who lived to discover later.

Carefully laying the teen back in his bed, covered in cum and other fluids, he tucked Harry in and kissed his lips gently before disappearing from the Gryffindor tower and reappearing somewhere else in the castle. Now the rest for his plans rested entirely on Harry Potter and his good intentions.


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was completely and utterly horrified when he woke the next morning, there was a strange taste in his mouth, he was completely naked, covered in cum (not all his) and some mysterious purple-blue slime. Did he mention his lower half was unreasonably sore? There was no one in hell he could make through his classes today.
> 
> He could kinda recall waking up last night because he had choked on something but after that is vague an only memories of touches here and there, what happened? He was definitely taking a sick day, should he go to the Headmaster or Madam Pomfrey?

Harry was completely and utterly horrified when he woke the next morning, there was a strange taste in his mouth, he was completely naked, covered in cum (not all his) and some mysterious purple-blue slime. Did he mention his lower half was unreasonably sore? There was no one in hell he could make through his classes today.

He could kinda recall waking up last night because he had choked on something but after that is vague an only memories of touches here and there, what happened? He was definitely taking a sick day, should he go to the Headmaster or Madam Pomfrey?

He covered himself back up as he heard the other teens in his year starting to wake up and move about, he would have to wait until the left for class before he could do anything, Ron didn't even bother checking on him before he left, still mad about Harry breaking up with Ginny. Ron didn't care that Harry had told Ginny no about a thousand times, or that Ginny practically stalked him until he agreed to go on a single date with her.

A date that went terribly if you asked Harry, she had talked about getting married and having children right out of Hogwarts! On the first date! She even had names picked out for the first seven children and when Harry told her there'd be no second date, she went and cried about how mean and awful Harry was to the whole Weasely clan, even the twins were avoiding him right now.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, flinching when dried cum flaked out, he needed a shower, badly. It took him several minutes to actually stand, he hobbled slowly to the showers and washed himself as best he could after that he dressed himself carefully, no clue what had happened to his pajamas, and slowly made his way to the infirmary, every step was agony, his lower back was killing him.

By the time he had made it to the infirmary, (luckily the other students were in class) he was a groaning, panting mess, causing Pomfrey to panic as she levitated him to a bed 

“What in blazes happened to you Mr. Potter? A tumble down the stairs?” She asked casting a diagnostic charm, she paled considerably,

“Harry, do you remember what you did last night?” she asked in a strained but soft voice,

Harry flinched slightly

“I-I woke up to something in my throat after that its a bit fuzzy” He swallowed, he could still feel it kinda when he closed his eyes.

“Right, well it seems you've encountered an Incubus, and he's ah, well, it would appear that he's laid an egg in you.” she stammered slightly, eyes still in the scan.

Harry paled “what.”

Her eyes flickered over to the teen, “If we move quickly, there's still a little bit of time to remove the egg.” 

He stared back blankly, “an... an egg?” 

She nodded, “When the concubus specie reproduce they lay eggs, Dominant Males and Females do this to their chosen mates through a large tentacle where as Submissive Males and Females form the eggs in there own bodies.” She tried explaining it to him gently,

Harry blinked at her owlishly for a minute, then down at his sore stomach “So, you're saying some random guy, got me pregnant?”

Slowly he moved his hand over his stomach “and you want me to abort an unborn baby.”

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “I'm not saying you have to get rid of the egg, its not a baby yet, but it might be for the best Mr. Potter”

Harry didn't look up, he could have a family that loved him, it would be hard and it would probably be just him and the baby but he could do it! He needed to finish school though, what about over the summer? No way did he want his child anywhere near those monsters, he needed a place to go. 

“I-I” a sob escaped him, “I can't just get rid of a baby!”

He turned heartbroken eyes to the Mediwitch, she sighed softly “I understand, but if you change your mind later, it will be to late. Concubus eggs are hard to get rid of, when caught right away, but impossible after they've been settled for more then a few hours. The egg will draw on your magic to protect itself and removing it at the point would kill you both. Do you understand.”

Harry's eyes turned determined as he nodded, “Yes, I understand.”

After that the Mediwitch had Harry confined to the infirmary, a cot in the back with a privacy screen and away from prying eyes as the teen cried his heart out. 

Albus Dumbledore was furious, Harry had managed to vanish in the castle! He had not been to a single class or meal the entire day!

Pomfrey had put it off as long as she dared at the wishes of her patient but she needed to report the pregnancy of any Hogwarts student to the headmaster, most were accidental and dealt with quickly, but here Harry was, a male student, wanting to keep the unborn offspring of a forced mating.

She sighed as she gathered her self and knocked on the headmaster's door. After getting permission,

“Good evening Headmaster, I need to report a pregnancy.” 

The headmaster just nodded dismissively “Have it taken care and let the parents know.” 

he turned from her, going back to pacing in front of his desk,

“Well sir, He wants to keep the baby and uh.” She trailed off as his eyes were on her again. 

“Him?” he asks.

Unusual, only a handful of male creatures are able to get pregnant and he could only recall one in attendance, The Malfoy heir. He raised an eyebrow, he was sure Lucius wouldn't let his son keep a bastard child.

“Yes well, Harry Potter is carrying an egg.” 

In all his life Albus Dumbledore could count the times he choked on air on one hand, this however was much more severe. After catching his breathe and growling slightly 

“I want that thing aborted immediately, then send him here!” Pomfrey flinched,

“I'm afraid, its too late sir.”


	3. His Mate?

Harry stood outside the headmaster's office, one hand over his belly. He knew the headmaster already knew, Pomfrey explained that she would have to tell him, the green eyed teen would've preferred that Dumbledore didn't know but he understood and its not like he could hide it forever, he would show eventually, right?

Taking a deep breathe, he knocked and waited to be called in. Dumbledore did not look a happy man, Harry sat in the offered seat, 

“It has come to my attention that you are pregnant.”

Straight to the point,

“Harry my boy, I'm asking that you remove the child and we can pretend known of this happened .”

At this point Harry glared at the headmaster, careful to avoid his eyes “Sorry sir, but no. I've already decided I want to keep my baby, besides it can't be removed now anyway.”

Albus frowned, “Think about this for a minute, how are you going to fight the Dark Lord if you're pregnant or toting around a tot?” 

Harry's eyes widen before narrowing “Find someone else to fight your battles!”

Harry stood slamming his hands on the desks before turning and stomping to the door. Too late did he hear the spell being cast. 

Harry wasn't sure what had happened, he knew the spell was flung at him, but it never connected. There was a loud growling sound right after, and now Harry is kneeling on the ground, blind.

“You will not harm my mate or my child!” 

The voice sounded familiar but it was also disguised, the Incubus's hands were on Harry gently lifting him back onto his feet and the distinct smell that could only be the that of the headmaster's office was replaced with the smell of a dusty room.

The hands traveled until they rested over Harry's still flat stomach,

“I must say Potter, I'm a little surprised that you've decided to keep our babe.” 

the voice was right by his ear, soft breathes wafting over his neck.

“Who are you?” He asked first,

a deep throaty chuckle was his response,

“I'm afraid I cant answer that yet little one, but I will soon.”

Lips pressed themselves to Harry's nape causing him to shudder slightly, 

“Why-” he licked his lips as the ones on his neck moved upward more, leaving soft open mouthed kisses, “Why me?” he asked instead.

The lips stopped but Harry could feel them hovering a hair away from his skin, 

“Why indeed.” The incubus sighed,

“when you were born, your mother asked me to protect you. Later, after she and your father had passed, Dumbledore came to me and requested the same thing.” 

The hands wondered under Harry's shirt. 

The green eyed teen frowned, “You're saying you raped and impregnated me, to protect me?”

That didn't make much sense to him. “You can't fight in the war if your swollen with child.”

A hand found a nipple, gently rolling it between two fingers,

“I'll beg your forgiveness when this is over, but until then...” 

The voice trailed off as the man's hips pushed against Harry's, causing a small moan to escape him. He could feel the smile on the dark eyed man's lips before he heard what sounded like flesh tearing, the snake like ropes slithered against Harry's body and under his clothes, leaving the younger panting.

The man quickly stripped his lover down, careful not to destroy the clothing this time before turning the blinded teen to him and pressing their lips together, two of the smaller tentacles wound around themselves around Harry's wrists pulling him back, his fists bound together over his head as the boy panted, his back now against a wall, another slightly bigger tentacle pulled left leg up and away at the knee, displaying the teen to the incubus.

The dark eyed man nearly purred at the sight, his lover's small cock at attention, he rubbed one of his tentacles against the pink little hole, still so tight after yesterday. The tentacle teased and rubbed, releasing some of its slime

“Ah-nngh.”

He drew his eyes to the teens flushed face 

“What- ahh- what is that?” He managed to moan out,

The man raised an eyebrow “The tentacle?” he asked,

watching as Harry's face flushed dark, he shook his head 

“Ah its a secretion Concubi make to make mating easier. It acts as lube and an addictive aphrodisiac.” The man said,

watching his fleshy limb press against the tight pink hole, pulling back a little when Harry tried to press himself down on it, alight whimper escaped the teen.

“Ad- Addictive?” He managed, gasping slightly as the tentacle finally entered him only to pull away again, another whimper escaping him,

“Mmm, yes, soon you'll need me fucking, filling you're tight little hole often.”

Harry whined, as the tentacle escaped him again, a chuckle fell from the man watching 

“So needy, aren't you?” He asked,

tracing the rim of Harry's eager hole, Harry could only nod, a soft plea on his lips but he bit it back. 

The man moved closer, “Tell me, little one, what you want.” Harry whined again as the tentacle at his hole disappeared

“Please! Mister, please put it back” Harry gasped out,

“Put it back where?” Harry was panting

“In me! Please put it in mee” he pleaded almost desperately,

the incubus chuckled as he thrust the tentacle deep into Harry's waiting ass, causing to teen to shudder as he came. He raised an eyebrow at the still shuddering teen, he came without the incubus even touching his cock.

He thrust the tentacle into his lover fast and deep, Harry moaning and trying to ride it, another tentacle just slightly larger poked at the teen's hole before it thrusted in hard to join the other, Harry cried out in surprise, his head falling back against the stone wall, still riding the tentacles ravishing his ass, Harry's moans only increasing as his other leg was lifted by a rough, firm hand. 

Then the tentacles were gone, 

Harry panted “no, no, please more, more.”

The man chuckled, “do you want my cock?” 

Harry nodded his head eagerly, right now he would very much like that. 

“Ask for it.”

“ Please! Please give me your cock!” Harry gasped as he felt the tip nudge against his opening,

“You can do better” The incubus said, 

“Fuck.” The teen gasped out “Fuck me, please!” 

The dark eyed man adjusted himself and filled the teen in a single thrust, Harry cried out and swore, clamping down hard

”Ah! No wait, please it hurts!”

The man stilled, “Interesting.” 

Harry could feel the tear leaking from his eyes, it felt like he'd been nearly torn in half, the man's hips slammed into him again, 

“Wait! Not yet” he pleaded,

“but Mr. Potter, if it hurts like you say, then why did you cum?” 

Harry panted hard, brows frowed “what?”

He could feel the other's hands on his stomach wiping at a hot streak he hadn't realized was there.

“When I entered you, you came.” He drawled,

his hips pressing back into the teen in short quick thrusts, causing Harry to gasp.

Once the teen stopped clamping down so hard, he pulled back and filled the teen again quickly, a loud stuttered moan escaping the other, he pulled back again and set a quick and brutal pace. He pulled out completely before dropping Harry's legs and turning him towards the wall, he grabbed his hips and filed him again with hard, rough thrusts, Harry standing on his tip toes, drool coming out of his mouth as quick uninterrupted moans filled the room, accompanied with the sounds of Harry's ass being brutalized.

The thrusts became harder and rougher, almost painfully so, as hot thick ropes of shot into the teens awaiting hole. Harry started coming down, even though the man behind him hadn't stopped yet, he could feel his insides filling up, it was weird. He whimpered as his insides started feeling to full, his stomach was starting to hurt and it felt like he was being stretched from the inside, he winced, he had thought about it before, but this wouldn't hurt the baby right?

He was starting to panic when he felt the man stop, still fully seated inside the teen. After a few moments the man very slowly pulled out of Harry, placing something else at his abused hole, Harry whimpered before a cry caught in his throat, the incubus had just thrust something very hard and very solid into him.

Tears ran down his face again as he felt the hands on his stomach again, only his stomach didn't seem right, as soon as his own hands were free, they joined the incubus's. His stomach was rounded out like his was further along in his pregnancy then he was, slowly his sight came back and the hands and man disappeared.


End file.
